


Time and Place

by Daydayli (SparkyFrootloops)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Parental Reborn, someone being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/Daydayli
Summary: Reborn meets up with a face from the past.





	Time and Place

Reborn frowned as he waited in the little booth in coffee shop at the dead of night.

The beer here was terrible, as was the food, but their coffee was somehow the best he’s ever had. 

He drank his cup quietly, the young waitress scurrying around ignoring the sneering of the most unpleasant of men who ate here.

He looked up when the young individual he’d been waiting for took a set in front of him, sliding in with ease as he removed his hat and placing it on the table between them.

“You haven’t changed a bit since we last saw each other Reborn.” The man commented as he picked up the little menu already set in the table waiting for him. 

“Can’t say the same for you, you’ve grown old.” Reborn shot back, earning a slight chuckle from the man as he skimmed through the menu.

“It comes with age, and years, Reborn. Growing does that to most people.” He continued before both grew silent as the young waitress took his order.

She left in a hurry leaving the two men to their business.

“Hard to understand why such a young face would work at a place like this.” The unnamed man commented, moving his hat to the side a bit more, making room for his future coffee.

“Money, why else?”Reborn answered before taking another sip of his coffee, setting it back down before simply staring at the other man.

They were silent, before the unnamed man sighed.

“You're really going to make me say it then?” He said defeated as he laid his head in the palm of his hand. “It’s not like you to be surprised.”

“I don’t tiptoe around the issues, you either tell me upfront what you want or I leave.” Reborn snapped, and the man could tell by the glint of his eye hat this was not a topic he could skirt around.

“You were always such a hard case.” The unnamed man shot back. Which only earned him a deadly glare from the number one hitman in the world, and he quickly went to defend himself.

“Hey calm down now, you know I was joking.”

“You shouldn’t joke. When I received your message I was,” Reborn paused, “slightly unnerved.”

The man smiled happily.

“People coming back from the dead can be slightly unusual I’ll agree.” He paused as the young women scurried over with his order. He thanked her, switching over in unaccented German before sipping at his drink.

“But you have to admit, death has been wonderful for me. I haven’t had to deal with the consequences of my last life.” He shrugged, “However, the only reason I called you here was to inform you of my new assignment.”

“Thomas.”

The use of his old name had Thomas frowning. The two looked at each other, having their usual nonverbal conversations before Thomas sighed.

“There was never winning with you, was there Reborn?”

“Not on your life kid.” Reborn shot back at him.

Thomas chuckled, “You haven’t changed a bit, but I have.” He moved his drink aside a bit, “I asked to meet because you can supply me with the information I need for this assignment. There’s no better man out there than you, and I’m willing to supply you with any information you need in exchange.”

“Where were you?” Was Reborn’s only response.

“Japan. Hiding and waiting; this particular assignment took me some time, and plenty of convincing to boot. Thought I struck gold when I even managed to convince you.” Thomas offered a friendly wink.

“You were dead, I saw the body, and there was no mistake that it was you. I know a corpse when I see one.”

“That was a masterpiece, too bad the person who did it is dead. You would have loved them.”

“Do not jump around; I want a straight answer Thomas. I am losing my patience.”

That would be his only warning.

Thomas frowned; annoyed that he wouldn’t be able to start without having to fill in the hitman on his life's story. He crossed his arms, leaning back, and debated whether he needed this right now. He could get his information somewhere else.

But time was not a luxury he could afford, and by the face Reborn was giving him left no room for argument.

If it let Thomas avoid the infants trump card, he might as well give it to him. In the past he wouldn’t have minded, but now they were on opposing sides in the world, and even their shared past wouldn't keep him safe.

Thomas sighed. He always felt so tired whenever he encountered Reborn and fourteen years without having to deal with the infant man just wasn’t enough.

“It was just a job. I had to kill a girl, and be done with it.” Thomas began, “Simple enough, and the money they were offering wasn’t something to laugh at-”

“Do not tell me you vanished for some girl Thomas, or I will kill.” Reborn cut in, his chameleon moving down from his hat, to his small hand.

“Hey now! Are you going to let me finish or not?” Thomas jumped back in sending Reborn a similar glare he'd received earlier, if he was gonna share he didn't want interruptions.

It was a stand still for a few beats before Leon made his way back to his place on his partner's hat. Reborn had plenty of time for a story from a former student.

“Thank you. Now, I vanished because I had a job, and it was a bit more complicated than you would think.” Thomas explained, “Like I said; kill her, and never have to work a day in your life again. So I took the job.” Thomas paused, eyes falling to the table as he remembered that day.

“It was never suppose to be more than a job, but the women I was after was harder to kill then I originally had thought, and I wasn’t the only one after her either. From what I saw as I followed her, there were bodies leading right to her.”

He meet his teachers gaze once again. 

“After months of following; tracking any possible lead I could I finally had her cornered, all I had to do was put a bullet through her head, and I had what I wanted." He smiled a bit at the silly thought.

"Just as I was about to make my move, she was right behind me holding a gun to me head.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “I never even felt her behind me, and I wondered what I had gotten wrong in that moment.” 

“Inadequate.” Reborn commented. “Complete useless in your field.”

Thomas sneered and continued on with his explanation, “I should have died right then and there, but certain events worked in my favor, and before I knew it I was doing the opposite of what I was sent to do.”

Thomas took a sip of his drink, he hadn't had to talk this long in a while.

“What made you reconsider?”Reborn questioned.

“I found out she was pregnant.” Thomas said without skipping a beat, “The only reason I had finally caught up to her is the fact that she gave birth in that motel room by herself, and while she was holding the gun to my head, the newborn was starting to cry.”

Thomas shook his head, “I just remember thinking, ‘Who would hire someone to kill a pregnant women?’, and I knew I wouldn’t be killing her tonight.”

“Before she could pull the trigger, someone else managed to find her, and began shooting at the room, and I just acted.”

He remembered, her cry out as the she was shot through the shoulder, and he grabbed the gun from her hand, took aim as he pulled her down, and killed the other hitmen meant to take her down.

“I saved her, I killed the other hitman, and we ran.” Thomas remembered helping her out the window, and leading her to his car. 

“She didn’t question it, just got into the car, and I started to drive, and yes I was cursing myself out in my head as I drove. She almost killed me again too, with gun to my head and everything.”

“You gave her back the gun?” 

“It was a very sudden change in pace okay? She ended up saving me in return however. Turns out someone had snuck into the back of the car, but they never even got a chance to jump out as she killed them.”

Thomas shrugged, “So we were on the run, but there was a whole team after them, and she… she was bleeding like crazy.”

“She told me to drive towards the forest, near the mountain range and to not stop, and I wasn’t about to argue with miss killer, or make her even more upset than she was. So we drove for hours, until finally she told me to stop.”

He’d stopped the car, and watched her stumble out of the car, still clinging to the baby, and the gun.

He’d slowly gotten out, and could only watched as the young mother held her baby close, whispering words he could just barely make out.

“So much trouble to kill a woman and her child.” Reborn commented, his coffee still sitting warm in front of him.

Thomas smirked, “I thought the same, until I learned who she was.” He took a sip of his own drink, “Her name was Florencia Rossi, she was the fourth heir to the Rosa Family.”

Now that brought everything into perspective. Reborn composure of course was unreadable, but Thomas smiled, seeing the slight twitch of his lip. 

That one name changed everything between them, by all means it meant Reborn should be putting a bullet through the younger man's head.

“Yes, I was as surprised as you are, and someone would dare send people to kill her was just as shocking, but I didn’t find out until after this whole dilemma ended. By then I was halfway to Austria with a new name and occupation.” 

“What could she have possibly said to you to make you choose a life in hiding?” Reborn snapped, and Thomas sat frozen just a for a brief moment, before finally admitting what Reborn needed to hear.

“She gave me her daughter.”

If Reborn hadn’t been surprised enough Thomas wouldn’t have caught him stiffen for a brief second.

Thomas smile completely vanished from his face, the easiness and laid back nature completely gone.

“She was barely a few hours old, and Rosa thrusted her into my arms.” He stilled recalled how she had limped over to him, baby still clutched to her chest.

He hadn’t even backed up when she got close to him, but did jump for a moment when she held out her daughter to him.

_“Take her.”_

Thomas hand’s moved to grasp his cup. Running his finger over its edges the same way he remembered running his thumb gently over the baby’s smooth cheek. She’d been so small at the time, crying for a women she no longer remembered.

“Rosa didn’t ask me my name,” He continued, “didn’t bother with wondering who I even was. She simply gave me the child, and begged me to run.” Thomas remembered how desperate she’d become, her eyes flashing dangerously as she kept herself in control. 

“She told me to run, and that she was already dead. That I could take her daughter as a hostage, she didn’t care. As long as I kept her hidden from the world, I would be paid with anything I asked for as long as I did this one thing. Whatever was after her that night, was far worse than what I could have done to her and in the end she paid me with something I couldn’t deny." He shrugged, "The only drawback of course was I would have to give up my life as a hitman in return.” 

Thomas sat back in his seat as he finished his tale.

“So that’s what I did, and there doesn’t go one day where I regret that decision Reborn. That little girl is _mine_.”

Thomas challenging gaze meet Reborn’s, now that the truth was out in the open. His eyes said it all.

_Dare hurt me, dare hurt my **daughter** , and neither one of us will be walking out of here._

They were on enemy sides, Reborn’s was allied to the people who would sooner hunt Thomas down to get the answer they needed from him. To kill him if need be.

“You were paid with a welcome mat to the most dangerous family in the world.” Reborn concluded.

Thomas didn’t deny it.

“She needed me, and I kept her hidden well enough until Rosa the Third found me, but her granddaughter was already so grown, and I’d kill her before she could even get the chance to take her away from me.”

“So you made a deal, otherwise you’d be with her, and not in Germany.”

Thomas smiled. He’d never admit to missing the way Reborn magically read a person’s mind.

“We did, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for my daughter now, so it was more of a trade then anything.” Thomas finished the last of his drink, and gave Reborn a look of pure mischief.

Reborn knew that look, one he still wasn’t quite sure he should let wander around in the world.

“So now I gave you what you wanted,” Thomas pulled out his flip phone and showed Reborn a single photo, “Now you give me what I need to know.”

Reborn was nothing if not a man of his word.

They left that little shop without a second glance back, not even to the young waitress with the gun in her boot, and knives scattered on her body.

“It was really nice seeing you again Reborn, I promise to keep in touch this time, keep you updated on my little project and all.” Thomas gave him a quick wink.

“Don’t die this time.” Reborn warned, and Thomas chuckled moving his hair back and placing the flat cap back on his head once again.

“I know better then to die Reborn, I may have been dead the last fourteen years, but it was simply an inconvenience.”

“An inconvenience I can’t afford, and one I won’t hesitate to kill. Do you understand?” Reborn threatened.

The tone was the same, but Thomas understood nonetheless. 

“I promise not to get blown up this time; shot, or horribly mangled are more my way to go wouldn’t you say?” He tried to lighten the mood, but Reborn’s demeanor did not change.

He huffed and was not going to do this right now.

“Don’t die, only I’m allowed to kill you.”

Thomas froze, and before he could say anything else, Reborn was already gone.

He smiled and shook his head and continued on his way.

That would probably be the closes to a “be careful” he’ll ever get from his old man. 

Maybe he should fake his death more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun idea I came up with, does it go more in depth? It does! Will I post more? Probably not?


End file.
